


Stronger Together (One-Shot)

by Kalexhaught117 (orphan_account)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers Has Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Kalex, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexhaught117
Summary: Alex is broken after the death of her wife, after taking her revenge against the Luthor's ; Alex is left alone until one day... she gets a chance to love again.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Comments: 16
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, this story was inspired by one the latest chapter of a story called 'January'
> 
> I read it and this popped in my head,
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Emily.

Earth – 92:

Alex Danvers sat alone in a cabin, it had been 5 years since she lost the love of her life to the Luthor’s, 5 years since that dreadful betrayal that took the woman she loved away from her, 5 years since Alex enacted her terrible revenge against the Luthor’s, starting with the woman that betrayed them all and led her wife to her death; Lena Luthor, a name that still made Alex’s stomach turn, the bile rising in the back of her throat at the mere thought of the woman that tore Alex’s life apart, getting to her feet she walked to the kitchen, opening the fridge Alex grabbed a bottle of beer and walked to the seat, sitting down her eyes glowed and grew hotter before a beam shot from her eyes and lit a fire in the fireplace.

She made herself Kryptonian to take her revenge on the Luthor’s for taking her wife from her, downside was though that she couldn’t get herself drunk until she passed out now, she didn’t care though, now she was living in total seclusion in her cabin alone with her memories she had of her and her wife, turning her gaze to the picture beside her Alex let a tear fall down her cheek as she gazed at the picture.

7 years ago this picture was taken, it was on their wedding day;

_ Flashback – 7 Years ago: _

_ Alex stood in front of the mirror in her wedding dress, a smile on her lips as she gazed at herself, she hadn’t seen her soon to be wife for 2 days and it drove her nuts, she wasn’t much for superstitious but her soon to be wife wanted to do this properly so she agreed that they spent 2 nights apart though it wasn’t easy, her soon to be wife and her could barely contain themselves. _

_ It had been a rocky start between Alex and her soon to be wife when they first met but now here they were, if somebody had told Alex back then that she would be marrying this person, she would never had believed them but yet here they were, at the registry office getting ready to get married, her soon to be wife and her both chose to wear wedding dresses. _

_ Alex smiled to herself, as much as she tried to push her soon to be wife away when they first met, somehow her soon to be wife smashed through those walls and nestled in Alex’s heart, Alex grabbed her wedding vows just as Jeremiah walked in “Hey honey” he greeted with a smile “You ready?” he asked. _

_ Alex nodded her head with an eager smile on her lips “Ready” she replied, “Is mom here?” she asked. _

_ Jeremiah shook his head “Sorry kiddo” he answered. _

_ Things had been strained between Eliza and Alex ever since the announcement that Alex and her soon to be wife were engaged, Eliza couldn’t understand how Alex and her soon to be wife were engaged, to her mind it was taboo… Alex getting married to her sister. _

_ Alex argued that her soon to be wife was not her sister, they didn’t share blood… hell her soon to be wife was an alien from another planet, the last daughter of a planet that was destroyed, Alex didn’t care though, Barry and Iris grew up together the same as Alex and her soon to be wife had, how was this any different? _

_ Alex made her way out with Jeremiah and she walked down the aisle and waiting for her… was Kara Danvers; _

_ Her soon to be wife. _

_ Alex never stopped smiling. _

Flashback End:

Alex wiped the tears from her eyes as she looked at the picture, her lips quivering as she gazed at the beautiful face of her wife “I miss you… so much” she whispered to herself as she pressed her lips to the picture before setting it down before turning to the answer machine, pressing the button Alex listened to the first message;

Eliza – earlier at 2:21pm: “Alex, its your mother… please pick up the phone, I’m getting worried about you”

Jeremiah – This morning at 10:30am: “Hey kiddo, you missed the ceremony today, the whole city turned up”

Alex scoffed at those words, the city turned up for Supergirl… they never knew who she truly was;

Kara Danvers.

Best friend

Wife

That is who Alex grieved for, not the hero that saved the city but her wife… the love of her life.

Maggie – Yesterday: “Alex, please call me… I know you’re hurting but please talk to me”

Alex clenched her fist tight, Maggie got in her way so many times during her hunt for Lex and Lena, Maggie was the last person she wanted to see.

Winn – 2 hours: “ _I expected you to be at the ceremony today, you are not the only one that misses her”_

Alex growled hearing that voicemail from Winn, what did he care… he wasn’t even there when Kara died and he wasn’t there for her funeral!

J’onn – 15 minutes ago: “Alex, I need to see you at the DEO, there is somebody here that would like to talk to you” he said “If you won’t listen to me or your parents… then maybe you will listen to her” 

Alex narrowed her eyes in confusion “Listen to who?” she wondered, downing her beer she got to her feet and got changed into her super suit before heading out the door, locking the door behind her she looked to the sky and closed her eyes before launching into the air and she flew to the DEO, curious as to who was waiting for her.

J’onn was on the balcony when Alex landed next to him, turning her gaze towards him “J’onn” she greeted with a nod but with a cold edge in her voice, another person that got in her way during her journey for revenge.

J’onn smiled as he nodded to her “Alex” he greeted, he went to hug her but she backed off quick, sighing heavily he nodded his head “I understand but there is somebody here that wants to see you” he led her towards his office.

“Oh yeah… who?” Alex asked as she followed him to the office, he opened the door and Alex froze on the spot as her eyes landed on the all too familiar blonde in front of her, standing there in that familiar suit that Alex remembered all too well.

“Hello Alex” the blonde greeted with a smile.

“K-Kara” Alex whispered as she took 3 shaky steps forward.

Kara smiled as she motioned to the super suit Alex was wearing “It suits you” she said.

Alex looked at her suit and she smiled as her right hand moved to the House of El symbol on her chest “Well I… I was worried you wouldn’t like it” she said although she meant her wife and not the Kara standing before her.

Kara simply shook her head “No… my wife wore it proudly too, before she died” she replied.

Alex gulped heavily “You… you lost your wife?” she asked.

Kara nodded her head “My Alex died 4 years ago” she said.

Alex’s heart shattered at the pain in Kara’s eyes “What happened?” she asked.

“My Alex discovered Lena’s plot to lead me into a trap, so she… trapped me in kryptonite cell” Kara started “Basically… on my Earth; Earth 82, you died instead of me” she said “The same way your wife died” she revealed.

Alex closed her eyes tight “It… It should have been me that day” she choked back a sob as she looked away “You… Why are you here?” she asked.

Kara nodded her head “I came because… I think you need a friend” she said.

Alex looked at Kara as she thought back against the tears, letting out a choked laugh Alex nodded her head in agreement “I could do with a friend” she whispered before launching into Kara’s arms and Kara held her tight in her arms.

“We both can do with a friend” Kara whispered as she held onto Alex tight.

Of course, being just friends were never Alex and Kara’s strong suits.

10 years later:

New Krypton – Multiverse 71:

Kara was laying in bed snuggled up to her wife, her wife was spooning her with her arms holding her tight, Kara moaned in her sleep as she rolled over and kissed her wife on the lips “Come on honey, time to get up” she said, her wife moaned a complaint as she buried her face in the pillow.

“Let’s stay here in bed” her wife replied as she tried to pull Kara back into bed.

Kara smiled “Nope” she giggled “Come on, we need to get Daisy up for school” she said.

Her wife groaned petulantly “Okay but you can wake her, she’s a grouch when she wakes up” she replied.

Kara smirked “And I wonder where she gets that from” she replied, giggling as she ducked down and missed the incoming pillow coming towards her “Love you”

“Love you too” her wife replied though muffled by the pillow in her face.

Kara woke up Daisy and returned to the bedroom “Okay, Daisy is up… now time for you to get up” she said.

Her wife rolled over and looked at Kara “How about we go for another round?” she asked with a seductive smirk.

Kara moaned as she leaned in and kissed her wife on the lips “Now… behave and maybe when we get home, you can screw my brains out on the table” she said.

Her wife jumped to her feet “I’m up” she replied causing Kara to giggle as she kissed her wife before heading downstairs.

Once her wife and her was dressed Kara stood on the balcony of hers and her wife’s bedroom, a hand resting on her stomach as her wife’s strong arms wrapped tight around her “I never said… thank you for saving me” her wife whispered with her lips pressed against Kara’s neck.

Kara smiled “Always my love” she replied as she turned to face her wife “I love you so much Alex”

“I love you too” Alex whispered as she kissed her wife passionately.

It had been a long road, 10 years of tears and angst after they first met on Alex’s Earth 92, Alex and Kara both grieved for their wives, Alex and Kara had become good friends that day when they first met but they never returned to life of being a superhero, in fact they were pretty much resigned to letting humanity burn for the death of their wives, Alex eventually decided to leave Earth 92 and Kara posed that she come with her to New Krypton of Multiverse – 71 which Alex happily agreed to.

Even though both Alex and Kara looked like each other’s wives, they were very different from the women they married, Alex and Kara spend a long time getting to know one another, both finding it fascinating about how different the other was to the wives they had lost, 4 years of friendship turned to something more and after 2 years of dating, Alex and Kara got married and finally Daisy came along.

Now here they were, expecting another child on New Krypton which they had help build.

Happy and stronger together.


	2. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note

Hey there everyone

Emily here for you my lovely readers.

This is to ask my lovely readers, wherever or not they want a multi-chapter version of this story once my Green Arrow Story is finished?

Please get back to me with your answer

Much love

Emily

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> Thanks for reading and looking forward to reading your feedback.
> 
> Emily.


End file.
